Yoru
Yoru (夜, literally: "evening, night") is a bat hanyō and servant of dragon daiyōkai, Arashi. Originally born to a human princess, Yoru was raised by a band of mercenaries before accepting a deal and becoming Arashi's servant. He only takes his orders from her and often assists her in shirking her responsibilities and accompanies her whenever she leaves her Sky Palace. Physical description Yoru appears physically fifteen and has dark tan skin, dark blue eyes and white hair in a short ponytail. Over his left eye, he has a diagonal scar. He wears a dark red top with the left sleeve ripped, white pants and black boots. Around his waist is a golden sash. He wears chest armor and two shoulder pads with Tenraiga in a strap around his chest. He has two black and brown leather gauntlets on his forearms and wrists with two yellow spikes. Personality Unlike most hanyō, Yoru was raised by people who loved him and cared for him. As a result, he turned out to be a rather positive and optimistic individual. Due to his mercenary upbringing, Yoru doesn't like to do anything for anyone for free and has no qualms about taking a life, demon or human, when it comes to the job. When not on a job though, Yoru prefers to solve things diplomatically and does not like harming innocent civilians. Since his deal with Arashi, Yoru initially disliked being nothing more than a servant to a naive and spoiled demon, but has grown fond of Arashi. However, he still gets annoyed when she gives him menial tasks. When it comes to Arashi, Yoru is easily flustered by Arashi's overt flirtations and does his best to ignore her flirts and teasing, believing that she is purely doing them to see him get all worked up. Abilities Being a mix of human and demon blood, Yoru possesses strengths from both species with very few of the weaknesses. While he is usually more powerful than lesser and weaker demons, he is not as strong as more powerful daiyōkai. Powers *'Sonic blast:' As a bat hanyō, Yoru is able to emit a high pitched sonic blast from his mouth that have destructive capabilities. *'Longevity:' As a hanyō, Yoru ages more slowly than humans and can live a much longer lifespan than regular humans. Though he is still considered young in demon lifespan, Yoru appears roughly fifteen despite actually being over fifty years old. *'Immunity:' Yoru's demonic powers grant him immunity to most diseases, toxins and any other forms of ailment that would affect humans and lesser yōkai. *'Accelerated healing:' He has an accelerated healing factor that allows him to recover from serious wounds within several hours. *'Blood contract:' Because of his blood contract with Arashi, he is able to track and be tracked by her via the dragon tattoo on his left hand. *'Enhanced senses' *'Enhanced strength, speed and durability' Skills *'Melee and ranged combat:' Yoru is highly well-trained in both melee and ranged combat and could easily take on any foe. **'Swordsmanship:' He is also trained in swordsmanship. *'Strategic planning:' As a former member of a mercenary group, Yoru developed excellent strategy development skills. Equipment *'Tenraiga (天雷牙, ''literally: "thunder fang"):' Tenraiga is a katana-sized blade made from Arashi's fang with the ability to channel Arashi's power and even store and emit electricity. It was originally in Arashi's possession, but she gave the sword to him to use so he could "be more useful to her". *'Armor''' Background Yoru is a bat hanyō and son of a great bat demon and human mother. His mother was a noble princess and the pair were to be executed for her birthing a demon child. However, she was able to pass Yoru on to a passing group of mercenaries, whom she paid to ensure he would go to a loving and caring family. The mercenary group wound up growing fond of Yoru and decided to raise him themselves, teaching him to fight and caring for him despite his demon heritage. Yoru stayed with them as he grew older until they retired in their old age. On his own, Yoru tried to settle down in a small village, much to the dismay of the local villagers. Despite his attempts to convince them he was harmless, they constantly mistreated him. On the night Yoru loses his demon powers, the villagers attacked him, forcing him to flee. When he came to the edge of a cliffside, a dragon daiyōkai named Arashi appeared before him. She offered to save him from the humans, but in exchange, he had to become her servant. After some thought, Yoru agreed and the two formed a blood contract. Though Yoru sometimes regrets taking Arashi's deal, he nonetheless fulfills his duties as her servant and guardian and has even begun to care a great deal about her. Trivia *Yoru is loosely based on Dingo-Sniper's Sonic-sona, Zac Nichols the Ghost Bat. Category:Inuyasha Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Hybrid